


free time with gandalf/daddy

by hobbithelltrashsquad



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thorin, Daddy Kink, M/M, Object Insertion, Staff Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithelltrashsquad/pseuds/hobbithelltrashsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin couldnt take it anymore, he wanted -no, <em>needed</em>- for Gandalf to put his cock deep into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free time with gandalf/daddy

 

>      Thorin whimpered at the feeling of large fingers thrusting roughly at his abused hole, hitting his prostate at every thrust. 
> 
>      "You’re doing so well my boy, so good for me,“ Gandalf huffed againt his ear, his husky voice sending shivers up Thorin's spine. Gandalf had been teasing him for hours, sending him over and over again to the brink, only to bring him down with a rough squeeze at the base of his cock. Thorin couldnt take it anymore, he wanted -no, _needed_ \- for Gandalf to put his cock deep into him. A particular hard thrust of Gandalf's fingers had Thorin gasping and begging, “please daddy, more please!”
> 
>      “I’ve been wanting to try something new my sweet, little boy.” Was the unexpected response thorin got, but he would take it, he would take anything by now really.
> 
>      “Yes daddy, please, daddy!” 
> 
>      "Are you sure you want it baby boy?“ Gandalf groaned, "I haven’t even explained what I'm going to do!" 
> 
>      "You can do anything to me daddy! Please just give me more!” Suddenly Gandalf’s fingers retreated from his hole, and Thorin cried as he felt empty. But he had no reason to worry as a cold object touched his entrance. It didnt take long for Thorin to realize that it was the tip of Gandalf's staff entering him. He felt so full, the staff being bigger than any of his fingers. But suddenly the staff was pulled out of his hole,
> 
>     “Show me how much you want it baby boy, show me."
> 
>     “Please daddy please!”
> 
>     “What was that baby boy I could quite hear you?”
> 
>     “Please daddy! just dong it!”
> 
>  

 


End file.
